Draco Falls in Love with Hermione
by Mary Sue Writer
Summary: After the summer, Draco suddenly fell in love with Hermione. A feeling he had a long time ago! R&R!


**-=Drakie Falls in Love with Mione!!!=-**

**Harry Potter is mine oh mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! All mine! Draco is as well! Mine all mine! Tied in my bed! WOULD YOU BELIEVE THAT!?**

****

            Another summer has passed. Hermione came down of the cab and walked towards the Hogwart's Express. She was waiting for her friends, when Draco Malfoy arrived (dun, dun dun, here comes my boyfriend! My Drakie! My handsome… My preciousssssss!) He was really handsome and Hermione suddenly forgot about the past 5 years of torment and fell instantly in love with him (damn! Who wouldn't! Even if he's the most evil guy! I love him! I love him! I love him so much!) He didn't see Draco's face though because Draco was standing with his back on her. So when Draco turned to face her, she saw the paint on Draco's forehead saying, "head boy" Hermione burst into tears and Draco immediately came near her and hugged her, miraculously forgetting that she's a mudblood (they are in love! I am in love with Drakie!).

            "Why are you crying Hermione?"

            "Because you are head boy and I don't think you should be head boy because you're no good enough for that."

            "I only paid Hogwarts to make me headboy because I want to get close to you."

            "You'd do that?"

            "And I thought you are the smart one! I told you I already paid Hogwarts for that!"

            "Oh I love you Draco!" (I love my drakiethings! Drakie!)

            Draco then started walking to the great hall pondering on being a death eater. He thought he should be one cause his father wanted him to be one but then he miraculously fell in love with Hermione so now he've decided he doesn't want to be death eater anymore, the training he had since he learned how to walk would be dumped.

            In the great hall, Draco was looking at the Gryffindor table when the bear for the Grythepufflaw table came near him.

            "Draco, how are you? I missed you over the summer!" Winnie D. Pooh said.

            "Go away Winnie, I'm in love with a Gryffindor, you see I want Hermione."

            "But you are a Slytherin and you can't love a Gryffindor. I'm going to tell your father and he will be mad."

            "I don't care. I don't like you anymore because you lack one toenail… Don't you understand?"

            "I don't! I thought you love me! We were supposed to get married because my father is you-know-who, and my father told your father that we're gonna get married!" (Draco's going to marry me! And me alone!)

            "But I don't like you!"

            "Fine! I'm telling your father!"

            Winnie D. Pooh stormed out of the great hall to go to the owlery to owl her father that Draco is having an affair with a mudblood and in the Riddle Mansion, Voldie X is planning of something because his daughter bear is hurt.

            Hermione went to the Gryffindor girl's room and opened her door then she saw Draco Malfoy on her bed naked (tied by yours truly!) and she said, "Oh Draco! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

            They kissed and had sex when Hermione felt Draco's back had scars! And she asked Draco and he said, "It's Winnie, she did that to me."

            "Why don't you tell you father?"

            "He wouldn't mind! Because I should marry Winnie because she is Voldie X's daughter but I don't want her because I love you and…"

            "Hermione! What is the ferret doing here?" Ron said and he was with Harry and Harry was crying because he was in love with Draco.

            "I love Draco Ron and don't hurt him!"

            Too late because Ron already punched Draco and Draco stood up his clothes soaked with blood (aw! Poor Drakie!) and Harry said, "STOP!"

            And being the golden boy, Ron stopped and left Malfoy alone.

            Quidditch time and the bladger was cursed by Winnie that's why it is unstoppable and Hermione was hit by it and Draco was sad… The quidditch was cancelled because Draco had to go to the hospital wing with Hermione. And Harry saw that Draco was really in love with Hermione so he changed sides. He no longer is the golden boy but he told Voldie X he'll help Voldie X eradicate all the mudbloods because he hates Hermione, his best friend, because Hermione loves Draco.

            In the great hall the Slytherins were looking at Draco as if he did something wrong and then he stood up and shouted, "I hate being Slytherin!" and then he went to the Gryffindor table and they accepted him warmly!

            When one day, Draco and Hermione were in the Gryffindor dorms and the owl came in and the letter said, "Your parents died, one patient has poisonous breath" and Hermione said "NOOOOO!!!!!!" And they knew it was Voldie X's fault and one owl arrived again and the letter said, "DRACO you are no LONGER the HEIR! You better change your surname!" And Draco was sad.

            But Albus Dumbledore pitied them so he let them stay in Hogwarts and gave them the most beautiful suite! They lived happily ever after! And Voldie X and Harry and Winnie D. Pooh miraculously died.

THE END!


End file.
